


Hate Love (I Don't Want It)

by Nosiddam1



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Jared, five years ago Jensen left Jared at the (almost) altar and broke his heart.</p><p>Or if you ask Jensen, Jared abandoned Jensen when he was at his lowest.</p><p> </p><p>*OR*<br/>Written because American rom-coms love misunderstandings and bringing couples back together after a five year gap and I wanted to join in the fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Seth Sentry song currently stuck in my head

*******

“We’re going to see a Dr J Padalecki?” Jensen asks his partner, keeping his tone carefully neutral.

“Yeah,” His partner Danneel confirms without looking up from her phone. “Or Dr Pada- _something_ at least, I don’t really know how to pronounce his name. I do know that he’s the new medical examiner at San Francisco general and that he autopsied our vic.”

“Doctor Jared Padalecki?” Jensen asked his partner again, hoping against hope he’d heard the name wrong.

“Maybe? It’s definitely a Jared,” Danneel offers with a smile.

“P.A.D.A.L.E.C.K.I?” At Danneel’s nod Jensen’s heart sank. _Fuck._

*******

 

“Hunky officer incoming!” Genevieve trills as she literally skips into the morgue.

“Gen,” Jared deadpanned, “We’ve been over this; we’re going to have issues if we’re seen to be overly cheerful every time we enter the morgue.”

“Anyone would cheerfully enter the morgue to meet the delicious officer heading our way!”

Curiosity piqued Jared slants Genevieve a look and asks “My hunky or _your_ hunky?”

“Your hunky,” Genevieve confirms with a grin. “Want me to be your wingman? I’m a great wingman – and last week doesn’t count because straight men shouldn’t go to known gay bars! We’d be unstoppable if I could just get your hair to sit the way I want it to.”

“Don’t even bother,” a deep voice offers from behind Jared. A deep, surprisingly _familiar_ voice that makes Jared freeze with his back to the door. “His hair will flop whatever way it wants to and can only be controlled by beanies which I’m guessing are against the hospital’s dress code.” And RIP Jared’s hopes that it was someone with the exact same voice as his ex.

Bracing himself mentally Jared turns around to meet the shockingly hostile gaze of his ex-fiancé Jensen Ackles. “Hello Jensen, I assume then that we aren’t going to try for professional or polite?”

“Sorry darlin’,” Jensen drawls, the lazy tone making Jared’s hackles rise, “I can be polite. How’s life been? You _almost_ marry anyone else?”

Stiffening at the hurtful comment, Jared grabbed the medical report he assumes Jensen was coming for and thrusts it in the general vicinity of Jensen’s hands and kept his face stoic for long enough to meet his gaze and state calmly, “No huge mistakes others than you.”

As Jared turned to escape into his office he’s stopped when Jensen asks with what sounds like a mixture of hurt and genuine curiosity, “What was the mistake Jay? Leaving me to deal with everything alone or the entire relationship?”

“Are you _seriously_ asking me if I’m _sorry_ that you had to deal with cancelling wedding plans _alone_?” Jay sneers.

“Yeah,” Jensen snorts rudely, “’Cause _cancelling_ was the hardest thing I had to do. Y’know what man? I don’t even care. I used to tell myself if I ever saw you again I’d find out why you left, but seeing you here today has made me realise there is _nothing_ you can say that’ll justify you running off. So thanks for the paperwork _doc_ , if we need anything further I’ll make sure to send anyone fucking else.”

“No!” Jared yells as Jensen starts to leave. “ _No_! You don’t get to turn up in my life after five years and give me a lecture over leaving. You called the day before we were supposed to get married and said you couldn’t get married, so _yeah_ I ran. I needed space! You are _not_ allowed to act like I was the bad guy in that situation.”

 “I’m not _allowed_ to think you’re the bad guy? News flash Jay; yeah, _I am!_ Have you ever, even _once_ thought about how I felt?” Jensen yells in Jared’s face, their conversation having gotten steadily louder as it had continued while they’d also been drawing closer to each other (Jared’s douche subconscious pointing out that even angry and hurt they’re still brought together like magnets when in the same room). Having noticed belatedly how close they’re standing, it’s like Jared’s brain has been given permission to catalogue all the changes to Jensen’s face. He notes with a vindictive pleasure that the new wrinkles at the corners of his eyes appear to be more from stress than from laughter. _Serves him right_ , Jared decides cruelly.

 “You hurt me more than everyone else in the world combined,” Jared states wearily, “Why the _fuck_ would I care about your feelings?”

 

*******

 

Hearing Jared’s clear dismissal of his feelings, Jensen feels his heart break all over again and he hates Jared anew for still having the ability to hurt him. “Do you honestly believe that I was completely in the wrong? That I was the only bad guy?” At Jared’s tight nod Jensen can feel his composure crumbling even further. “Well okay then. I’m sorry I hurt you that much.” Looking to Danneel (standing near the door next to a petite brunette both with slack jawed expressions) Jensen nods towards the door before proceeding towards it. As he reaches the exit he’s unable to stop himself from making one last comment. “But I’m sorrier that you weren’t the person I thought I knew. The Jay I loved wouldn’t have left me to deal with everything alone.”

“Yeah,” Jared scoffs. “I’m a horrible person for making you cancel the wedding you cancelled.”

“No Jay,” Jensen rebuts tiredly as he gestures for Danneel to lead the way out of the morgue. “You’re a horrible person for making me organise and go to my family’s funeral alone.” Leaving the room Jensen doesn’t care that he’s had the last word in the argument; he’s just tired and wants to go home and drink until he forgets all the memories that seeing Jared again has brought up.

 

*******


	2. Chapter 2

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

*******

“Yo Jay! I’ve got an incoming call from your fiancé!” Chad calls loudly to Jared through the bathroom door. “Want me to let Jennybean know you’re still passed out from the all coke and hookers earlier and take a message?”

Hastily spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth, Jared opens the door breathlessly and takes the phone from his best friend, thankfully noting it was currently on mute. Unmuting the phone, he eagerly answers, “Jensen? Are you still there?”

“Hey baby,” Jensen slurs slightly, “Yeah m’here.”

“You sound a little drunk, is everything alright? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no,” Jensen sighs, “Nothing is alright now.”

“Nothing? Not even the wedding?” Jared queries softly, his heart breaking. He should have seen this coming. Jensen is so far out of his league it isn’t funny. Jensen is charming and rich and beautiful and funny and just so much _more_ than Jared. Added onto Jared’s insecurities about being compared and found lacking to Jensen, everyone that knew Jensen before he’d come into the picture did had commented on how unusual it was for Jensen (previously the textbook definition for a straight man-whore, and a commitment-phobe to boot) to have asked Jared to marry him. “I probably should have been expecting this call earlier hey?”

“Shit, yeah Jay, I’m sorry, I should have called earlier I was just caught up in everything and I just.... Everything is completely fucked Jay and I don’t know what I’m doing right now. How did everything go so wrong so quickly? Everything was fine before y’know. I was so _happy_ before, _we_ were so happy and now everything is dying and I don’t know how I’m supposed to carry on. What am I supposed to do Jay?”

“I don’t know what to say Jensen,” Jared offers helplessly, “What do you need from me to make it better?”

“I don’t know Jay,” Jensen’s voice hitches and the palpable pain makes it _that_ much harder for Jared, because this is Jensen breaking up with him, on the eve of their wedding day, but hearing Jensen  and his obvious distress is still triggering the urge to comfort him. “I’m just hurting right now and I just need some time. I don’t know if I can marry you tomorrow – it’s too soon, can we postpone?”

“Yeah Jen, we can ‘postpone’” he hears himself confirm, hating himself for mentally adding the quotation marks but knowing they’re accurate because he knows what this call is really about.

“I love you Jay, so much. I need to make sure you know that.” Jared can hear someone calling for Jensen on his end of the line and knows that at least the call is going to end soon and he can break down in privacy. “Jay? I’ve got to go now, but I’ll see you soon yeah? I love you baby.”

“Love you too Jen,” Jared agrees dully before hanging up the phone. Looking down at his phone and seeing his background of Jensen pouting up at him playfully Jared finally lets his anguish and rage loose and screams as he hurls his phone at the wall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want for the next chapter? My muse has hit a bit of a wall and I can't choose between Jensen or Jared's POV and if we stay 5 years in the past, or come back to now, or jump back to when they were first dating...
> 
> Your thoughts would be great!


	3. Chapter 3

**8 YEARS EARLIER**

*******

“Hi,” a friendly voice greets, interrupting Jared’s focus from the textbook he’d been studying. Looking up at the man standing next to his table, Jared falls a little in lust with the owner of the voice. He has the most stunning face he’s ever seen, with bright green eyes and beautiful pouty lips, currently curved up in a flirty smile. “So uh,” the man continues, fidgeting slightly under Jared’s stare, “I’m Jensen, and I don’t do this often, but uh, I saw you sitting here just completely absorbed in your book and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to steal some of your attention. I’d ask if you wanted to go get a coffee, but y’know,” he waves his hand to acknowledge the cafe they’re inside, “Seems like a slightly obsolete offer.”

“I’m sorry Jensen, but I don’t think it’s going to work out,” Jared replies, aiming for deadpan but unable to stop a smile forming. “Coffee is _never_ obsolete; in fact my personal credo is to always say yes to coffee, _especially_ from handsome strangers.”

“Well, in _that_ case,” Jensen banters back, “Can I ask what you’d like to drink and get a name so I don’t need to tell the barista Hot Guy In The Corner?”

“Well I’m not going to fight you if you want to keep calling me the Hot Guy, but I’ll answer to Jared as well,” Jared confides with a wink.  “And I’d love a latte; you’ll get bonus points if you can get something other than a leaf in the foam.”

 

*******

“Here you go dude,” the barista (his name tag declaring him to be “The Chadinator 2000”) advised, sliding two coffees across the counter with a smirk. “Enjoy slurping it down.”

Frowning over the weird phrase, Jensen thanks him as he grabs a handful of sugar packets before noticing the “art” decorating the latte. Looking at the coffee bemusedly, Jensen had to give it to the barista; as requested it was decidedly _not_ a leaf. Snorting out a laugh, he pulls a five out of his wallet and dumps it in the tip jar on top of the change he’d added earlier, deciding that however inappropriate it was, the talent required to create a disturbingly realistic cock and balls in coffee foam deserved recognition. Picking it up along with his profanity free black coffee, Jensen briefly considers asking for a safe version in case Jared hates it, but decides (in honour of the coffee) to grab life by the balls and take a chance. Jared seemed to have a sense of humour before; it should be a great conversation starter.

After setting the latte in front of Jared, Jensen takes the seat across from him and looks up to see Jared frowning down at his coffee.

“Chad made a dick in the foam,” Jared comments in a neutral tone, looking up at him, still frowning slightly. “You’re giving me a dick in the middle of the day in a semi-busy cafe.”

_Shit._ Jensen thought, his heart sinking. _I should have asked for a new one, he’s going to think I’m a creep for giving it to him. Conversation starter? Ackles you’re an idiot! The conversation is going to go ‘You’re a pervert, leave me alone’._

“Did he make a joke about sucking it down?”

“Slurping it actually,” Jensen confirms with a wince.

“Well I’ve been told before I’m a slut for coffee, so I guess its fitting.” Jared laughs and Jensen joins in relieved to find a flirty expression replacing the frown on Jared’s face. “Not sure I’m going to give you any bonus points though, you whipped out a dick in public and we haven’t even shared last names or even had dinner.” Jared mock reproaches and Jensen thinks he just might be in love, because the way that Jared’s face lights up when he smiles is his new favourite thing.

“Well I can solve those right now,” Jensen responds with a grin, “It’s Ackles, and we can use it tonight with our dinner reservations.”

“Alright _Ackles_ ,” Jared replies, “Since that was seriously smooth you’re on.” Grabbing a napkin from the holder in the middle of the table Jared writes something on it before passing it over. After a quick glance Jensen surmises it’s his last name (Padalecki – poor guy’s probably had people butchering it his whole life if the way they struggle with Ackles is an indication) and a phone number. “I need to get back to studying, or I’m going to fail my test on Tuesday, but let me know where dinner is and what time to arrive and you’ve got yourself a date.”

With a grin that feels like it’s bordering on manic from how happy he is, Jensen agrees and leaves Jared to his studying, realising after glancing at his watch that he’s going to be ridiculously late to lunch at his parents’ house. _Worth it,_ is the decision he arrives at when Jared smiles and waves back at him as he leaves. Napkin held carefully in his hand, Jensen takes a photo of it on his phone once he’s made it safely out of Jared’s line of sight and then emails it to himself, taking every precaution he can think of to keep the number safe. Call him paranoid, but if he’s caught in a flash flood and the napkin and his phone are destroyed he’ll at least have the number stored safely in his emails waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a fluffy meet cute before we get stuck back into the angst!
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit longer since it's going to be back in the present so you'll probably see it in a week ish or so.
> 
> Hope you're liking it so far XO


End file.
